


Flexible

by SepZet



Series: Smol and Tol [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is the one to extend an invitation this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

“Again! We will stay on this stance until all of you get it right!” Hanzo slapped his palm flat against one of his ninja’s sides, growling when they buckled. “Center your body, and you will not falter. You must stand straight and true against any attack. Again!”

His men groaned as they held the pose, some of them quivering with the strain. Hnazo passed by, brow furrowed as he regarded them. These men were not yet full chujin, but that did not mean that he had to go easy on them. They still had to know the way, and perform accordingly. In trying times, it could be a matter of life or death. Even their morning stretches were of the utmost importance, and there could be hesitation.

“Keep your foot off the ground, Eiji, or you’ll be scrubbing the kitchens again,” Hanzo huffed, stepping in front of the warrior. His frowned deepened when he noticed his student’s eyes kept flicking past him, a struggle to pay attention. “What is so fascinating, Eiji?”

“Master Hasashi, I…we have visitors?”

Hanzo whirled around to glare at the front steps of his temple, letting out a long, drawn out breath when he saw Kuai Liang coming up the steps, flanked with many of his men. “Stand down,” he snapped to his men, though they had made no move towards the Lin Kuei warriors approaching. Hanzo alone stormed over, a snarl affixed to his features.

“Master Hasashi,” Kuai Liang greeted, bowing low to Hanzo. “We-”

“You are early,” Hanzo snapped, poking the grandmaster in the chest. “I told you to come for the evening meal. And I said nothing about you bringing any…company. You disrupt the flow of my temple with this insolence!”

“I mean no offence, Master Hasashi. I merely arrived early so that we may have time for you to show me your beautiful temple, and I have brought my best warriors to perhaps share their knowledge with some of your younger pupils.” Kuai Liang gestured back to the ten Lin Kuei behind him, smiling proudly. “They know much, and are happy to help.”

Hanzo cast a sideway glance at the Lin Kuei, frowning when he saw the eager looks they were giving his men. “And what kind of knowledge do you speak of exactly?”

Kuai Liang cleared his throat, ducking his head slightly to hide a smile. “Whatever knowledge your students are willing to learn, of course.”

Hanzo sighed heavily, turning to look back at his men, who looked wary, but still curious about the Lin Kuei. They had never met on peaceful terms, and after the hour of a speech he had given earlier, his Shirai Ryu were eager to learn of their new allies. “Your men are going to seduce all of mine, aren’t they.”

It wasn’t a question. “Probably,” Kuai Liang agreed. “May I unleash them on the great Shirai Ryu, Master Hasashi?”

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an irritated groan. “Fine. But if any of them are harmed-”

“My Lin Kuei would never think of it, Master Hasashi.” He lifted a hand to his men, and they strode forward confidently. As they neared the Shirai Ryu, they paused to bow, keeping the pose until the Shirai Ryu returned the gesture. It was like watching a stray cat meet a street hound, the cat having been taught by brutal hand to be wary and tense, with the hound wishing to find affection, somewhere, somehow, willing to risk a wound, if only to find a friend.

Hanzo turned away when he saw the first of his men clasp hands with a Lin Kuei, scowling at Kuai Liang. “Your men are going to ruin my men.”

“Only in the way I ruined you,” Kuai Liang hummed, reaching up to cup Hanzo’s face. “I am honored you invited me here, Hanzo. Your temple is beautiful.”

Hanzo reached up, clasping the hand on his cheek like he meant to pull it away, but he faltered, eyes closing as he seemed to hold it tighter against him. He started to try to say many different things, but his words kept falling away, leaving him with only one thing that could come through clearly. “I missed you.”

When he opened his eyes, the expression on Kuai’s face looked absolutely wrecked, a mess of shock, adoration, and near tears. “I…missed you too, Hanzo.”

It had taken many nights of consideration before Hanzo had even considered expressing…his relationship in front of his men, but since they were already occupied, he only felt slight hesitation before he stepped in, leaning up to kiss Kuai Liang. He could feel the grandmaster jolt in surprise, but it only spurred him on to wrap his arm around his lover’s neck, lingering for a moment. Just as Kuai Liang reached up to embrace him, he stepped away, ducking his head to hide the blush.

“You wished to see my temple?” He said quickly, hopefully guiding the conversation away from what he did not wish to discuss.

Kuai Liang licked his lips, blinking away his surprise before he nodded. “Yes, I did. Lead the way, Master Hasashi.”

Hanzo turned and strode off, casting an irritated glance at the Lin Kuei milling among his young Shirai Ryu. He supposed he had to be grateful that he had all of his female Shirai Ryu sent away to be trained under special arts; he need not worry about any cross-clan pregnancy occurring that day.

Kuai Liang followed Hanzo obediently through the temple, glancing around at all that they passed. While the Lin Kuei temple was decorated with ice and fountains, the Shirai Ryu found their serenity with fireglass and bonsai. Carefully tended plants sat in urns and pots of different shape and size, the flickering light of the fires making the twisted branches seem to move as they passed. Instead of the gentle music at the icy fortress, here, there was the shout and thud of many men, training relentlessly. Fire burned fast and hot, and the training men echoed the flames of their master. While the Lin Kuei took time for regular meditation throughout the day, the Shirai Ryu kept it restricted to the evenings, and only for short periods of time.

Kuai Liang marveled at their differences, but he knew they would benefit well from their alliance. “It is beautiful, Hanzo.”

“I know,” he said sharply, taking them to the center courtyard, gesturing at his garden. “Do you have anything like this at the Lin Kuei temple?”

“You know I do not. Cherry blossoms would not do well in our wind and snow.” Kuai Liang smiled at the proud expression on his lover’s face. “You shame my temple and its quantity of flowers. I am humbled.”

Hanzo’s brow furrowed sharply. “Don’t you turn this around on me.”

“It is what I do best,” the grandmaster shrugged, then offered his hand. “Do you meditate out here?”

“Sometimes.” Hanzo took his hand, leading him deeper into the garden. “In the evenings, I will occasionally have my tea under this tree. Its low branches are…they bring back memories.” He reached up, touching one of the blossoms that swayed in the breeze. “I do not have much time for quiet.”

“Then I am happy to help make time for you, Master Hasashi.” Kuai Liang stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, tugging him back so they were pressed together. “Is that why you have not visited my temple for so long? You did not have time?”

Hanzo faltered, ducking his head. “I did not wish to come too often.”

“Why?”

“I…did not want to seem needy.”

“I would never think such a thing about you, Hanzo. I look forward to every time that you agree to come see me at my temple. Still, I must ask why you suddenly decided to invite me over to yours.”

“Despite being able to teleport, it is a long way to go for…physical pleasure. I thought I should make you have to travel for once, so you could see what it was like.”

“You are aware that I have one of Raiden’s amulets, right? They form portals wherever I wish to go?”

Hanzo’s brow furrowed. “Dammit.”

“I’d already go to the ends of Earthrealm for you, Master Hasashi, but if you wish for me to prove it…”

“You sound like a lovesick child.”

“More than you know, Master Hasashi.” Kuai Liang pressed a kiss to the side of Hanzo’s neck, squeezing him a little tighter. “Do you usually dine alone?”

“Yes, usually. My men dine together, but I prefer the peace of my own room as I eat.” Hanzo wriggled out of Kuai Liang’s grip, stepping forward so he could turn and drop, sitting at the base of the tree, leaning against the twisted trunk. “It allows my men to bond with one another and compare complaints about me.”

“I am quite certain that they do no such thing.” Kuai Liang sat beside him, reaching over to take one of his hands. “They respect you, and hold you in high regard. They would not serve so loyally if they did not.”

“You’ve been here for barely an hour and you already claim to know my men better than I.” Hanzo’s brow lifted as he watched Kuai Liang bring his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his palm. “What makes you so all-knowing?”

“Because I had doubts about my own men as well, but that was a long time ago, when I first started to rebuild the Lin Kuei’s honor. I thought that they would find no reason to obey my orders, doubt my every move…But they wished to be restored, were eager to be led. Those that follow wish to be led, Master Hasashi. Your men stay because they need you.”

Hanzo gave an indignant sniff, looking away.

Kuai Liang smiled at his lover’s silence, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “How much time until the evening meal?”

“A while, since you came so early. If you’re implying that you want to do anything…personal in the time that we have, I don’t recommend it.”

“You can’t have possibly invited me over without thinking that I would try and have you.” Kuai Liang hummed as he reached over, grabbing Hanzo’s hip to drag him over into his lap, pleased when he was faced with an irritated stare. “Don’t give me that look. You know I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“I’m aware.” Hanzo flicked one of Kuai Liang’s wandering hands off of his thigh, sighing. “We do not have privacy here. We can’t-”

“I’m sure your men are as wise as mine and know when to not disturb their master.” Kuai Liang drew Hanzo in closer so that he could nuzzle and finally kiss at his throat, hands drifting up his sides and back. “You’re the one who led us here. You had to know that I would try something.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to deny it, but changed his mind and shrugged. He could no longer feign ignorance to his lover’s antics; they had been together for a bit too long for him to play the charade. “Your men may have been trained to ignore such strange sounds, but my men have not. To some, the Lin Kuei are still-”

“Shush. My men will keep them occupied.”

Hanzo’s brow quirked as his belt was untied. “You do realize that you only brought ten men and my clan consists of-”

“Many more, I know. But my Lin Kuei can be quite distracting.” He started to slip his hand down the front of Hanzo’s open pants, but was stopped by a restraining grip. “Oh? What’s all this for?”

“I want to try something. And don’t give me that look,” He snapped, slipping out of Kuai Liang’s lap to kneel beside him. “This will go better.”

“If you’re sure. So what did you have in mind?”

“You…like to put your mouth on me. Despite how disgusting and vile such a thing is…it feels wonderful.” Hanzo reached up to untie his hair, using the movement to pretend his flushed cheeks didn’t bother him. “I wanted to try it.”

“On me?” Kuai Liang sounded eager, but he faded off into a groan, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t recommend it, Hanzo. I appreciate the offer, but-”

“But what? You don’t want me to?”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to, Master Hasashi, never doubt that I want everything from you. However-”

“If you want it, then I don’t see the problem.” Hanzo reached down, undoing Kuai Liang’s belt quickly, though the faint shake in his hands made him slip a few times. He parted his lover’s pants and dipped his hand inside, shuddering when he curled his fingers around him. He was used to his own cock in many different ways, but feeling someone else’s in his hand felt foreign, alien. He cringed a little, stroking it slightly as he worked on pulling him out.

“Such a flattering facial expression. I love when people look nauseous when they touch my cock.”

“Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Kuai Liang.” Hanzo snapped, finally working Kuai Liang free from his clothes. He hesitated, dismayed as he stared.

“I told you.” Kuai Liang sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I appreciate the sentiment but it won’t fit.”

“I managed to fit it in my backside. What makes you think I can’t take you in my mouth?” Hanzo tipped his head to the side as he stared at it. Seeing another man’s cock was strange; male genitalia was freakish, even to him. “Penises are odd contraptions.”

“It’s a body part. And the one you’re sneering at happens to be connected to me, so I would appreciate you not treating it like some demon from the netherrealm.”

“By some stretch, it is-”

“Quit it.” Kuai Liang frowned, reaching up to stroke Hanzo’s hair. “Come now, let me make love to you like we usually do and-”

“I want to try.” Hanzo shifted and leaned down, his fingers feather light along Kuai Liang’s cock, touching delicately, attempting to get used to it as he neared. He paid little mind to the fact that Kuai Liang’s hand lingered in his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly, only focusing on Kuai Liang’s cock. It was bigger than he thought he could handle, but he was never one to back down, and so he kept himself from hesitating as he leaned in, pressing his lips clumsily to the head. He ignored the soft huff he heard, closing his eyes as he kisses it awkwardly, rubbing his tongue against it to taste the salt and musk. It was bitter, overly salty, and overpowering, but it did not stop him from fitting the head past his lips.

Or trying to. He knew he had to keep his teeth out of the way, but when he did that, his jaw ached, making him cringe a little. When he shifted, he found himself drooling around it, and therefore made the more horrible slurping sound that made him flush all the harder. How perfectly awful. He grunted as she attempted to find a comfortable position, growling when he heard Kuai Liang’s breathless laugh.

“I appreciate your efforts, Master Hasashi, but your jaw is going to end up spasming and I’ll end up without part of my cock. I’d appreciate if you’d give up and admit that I was right.”

Hanzo yanked off so fast his teeth scraped the head of Kuai Liang’s cock, making him yelp. “Never!” Hanzo snapped, eyes fiery with determination. “There is no challenge that can beat me, even your cock.”

“Hanzo, really-”

He huffed as he leaned back down, shocking himself down on Kuai Liang, gagging when the head poked against the back of his throat. It did not deter him, only spurring him on to attempt at bobbing on it, occasionally gagging, despite his best efforts.

“Hanzo, you’re going at it like you’re wrestling it. And yes, it does feel good but I’m starting to fear that you’re actually trying to eat me and that is not a good consideration to have.”

Hanzo let out several irritated grunts, some muffled sounds, and a huff.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Even with his head tilted down, Kuai Liang didn’t miss Hanzo rolling his eyes. “I would really much prefer it if you just sat in my lap and rode me, honestly. I have never had anyone get their mouth comfortably around me, Hanzo, and I do not pine for it. I rather see your sweet face when you take me…you are quite breathtaking.”

He started to draw off, coughing a little in relief as his throat was eased the discomfort of being jabbed repeatedly. Still, he was not even completely off when there was a shout from the edge of the courtyard garden.

“Unhand Master Hasashi, Lin Kuei trash!” A Shirai Ryu warrior came tumbling through the garden, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to reach his master’s side. “How dare you defile him by forcing your desires upon h-”

“Eiji, cease!” Hanzo croaked when he managed to pull off, hand pressing to his throat in an attempt to rub away the roughness. “I am fine, he has done me no harm.”

The Shirari Ryu faltered, blinking rapidly as he looked over the scene, at his master on his knees beside the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, said men exposed and aroused. “He was not…taking advantage of you?”

Hanzo swelled in anger and embarrassment, his expression becoming thunderous even as he flushed. “I am Hanzo Hasashi, Eiji! No man could take advantage of me if I did not allow it!” When Kuai Liang snorted at his wording, he deflated a little, but still seemed defensive. “Even if he was, I can defend myself. I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary. I am fine.”

Eiji dropped his threatening stance, bowing awkwardly. “I apologize, Master Hasashi, I…did not know what was going on so I assumed.”

“Are all your men as ignorant as you?” Kuai Liang asked softly, his curiosity then quailed when Hanzo flicked his still hard dick.

“All is forgiven, Eiji. Please, go and return to your training.”

“I cannot, Master Hasashi. The presence of the Lin Kuei has taken all of my sparring partners, and I cannot train alone.”

Kuai Liang cut in. “Then take Jian with you. He will spar with you well.” He gestured to the side, where a Lin Kuei warrior seemed to melt from the shadows, striding up to the Shirai Ryu to bow deeply.

While Hanzo bristled, Eiji hesitated, glancing at his master. “I…accept your kind offer. Come.” He gestured to Jian, who headed off, and soon both of the ninjas disappeared again.

“Interesting interruption. Shall we-”

“How long as your man there?” Hanzo gasped, cheeks so red that he looked as though he might pass out. “Was he watching?”

“Probably. My men know how to stay out of sight, but that doesn’t mean they leave me completely unattended with you. They are willing to trust, but that does not mean they are already there. If it makes you feel more at ease, Hanzo, he probably didn’t get aroused by it-”

“Probably? Are all your men…voyeurs of some kind?”

Kuai Liang considered it, then chuckled, drawing Hanzo into his lap so he could kiss him, despite the protesting huff and wriggling. “Most definitely.”

“Disgusting.”

“Indeed.” Kuai Liang rubbed his back slowly, humming as he considered. “I was serious when I said I would like you to ride my lap, you know.”

“I know you were. I also assume you meant you wanted it here.”

“Yes.” Kuai Liang shifted, twisting the two of them so he could lay flat on the ground, rubbing Hanzo’s thighs fondly. “And We do have to get you properly wet in order to do so.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “You want to put your mouth on me again.”

“Of course. I enjoy-”

“I don’t want to know what part of that you enjoy. It is filthy and disgusting.”

“And yet you moan so loudly when I do it.” Kuai Liang started to untie Hanzo’s belts, smiling slightly. “I want you to sit on my face, Master Hasashi.”

“What?” Hanzo sputtered, rearing back as if struck. “Sit on…”

“My face. I have to get you slick for me and I see no lotion around, so my tongue will have to do.”

“But actively sit on you? Feels excessive and horrifying.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it, Master Hasashi. You can leave your shirt on if it makes you feel any better.”

Hanzo cringed when the grandmaster licked his lips, as if hungry, but he still slid off of his lap, undoing his pants and shucking himself out of them. He kept his boots and the rest of his clothes on, pressing a hand over his crotch when he straddled Kuai Liang’s chest. “You just want me to…”

“Don’t put your full weight on me, but yes, sit on me. It’s quite straightforward.” Pressing his hands to Hanzo’s lower back, he guided him forward until the proper positioning could be achieved. Satisfied, Kuai Liang let his arms relax now, satisfied with how Hanzo sat, letting himself ease into tasting him.

The gasp that immediately followed made Hanzo clamp a hand over his own face, trying to hide a blush that no one was there to witness, he hoped. More Lin Kuei could be watching for all he knew, but as his lover’s tongue pressed and swirled around him, making his thighs quiver and twitch with the intensity of his feelings. Kuai Liang licked and kissed with such intensity, so intently, like he cared for nothing else in the world. It certainly was an effective way to get him wet enough for actual sex, but it still gave him chills up his spine. Having someone’s mouth on him, especially down that low…he had only experienced the simplest of kisses with his wife, and this was far different than anything he had ever considered doing with her. Kuai Liang was showing him so many different ways to love and touch, it was breathtaking. He would deny it to the grave, but he looked forward to every new thing the grandmaster suggested.

“Th-That feels g-ood,” Hanzo gasped finally, shuddering. He hardly knew what to do with himself, especially since this position meant he couldn’t see Kuai Liang’s eyes, nor hear his loving praise. He felt awkward, and now he started to seriously wonder if more of the Lin Kuei were watching what they were doing.

He twitched in surprise when Kuai Liang touched his arm, fingers gliding down until his wrist could be guided to his own cock. The grandmaster coaxed him into gripping himself, and then his hand left, leaving Hanzo feeling strange while holding his cock. He’d never really….he’d never had time to explore his own body, really. When he was young, he had been constantly training. Then, when he wasn’t training, he was fighting. When he wasn’t fighting, he was training others to fight. There was very little time to sit back and explore his own body, at least beyond the strength of his movements and the steadiness of his hand. Now, gripping his cock like he was coaxed to, he felt strange, out of place. He knew what he was supposed to do, but his cock felt overly hot, intense in a way he didn’t know a part of his own body could be. It was more of a meditative movement to coax his hand into stroking himself.

It was only a moment’s touch, a second for him to explore himself before Kuai Liang was suddenly sitting up, taking Hanzo with him. He yelped as he was suddenly tipped, his entire world shifted until he was on his shoulders, his entire body folded in half as Kuai Liang leaned over him, his mouth still on him.

Hanzo gasped when he was suddenly presented with the very real fact that his own cock brushed against his cheek, with hold he was so positioned. “Kuai Liang!”

“Mm?” The grandmaster lifted his head, smiling when he saw the new possibilities. “I forgot that you’re so flexible. This does make things more interesting.”

“Interesting how?” Hanzo flinched at the hot, sticky smear on his cheek, shuddering as Kuai Liang cupped his balls.

He just winked as he cupped Hanzo’s jaw, coaxing him into opening his mouth as he guided his cock closer.

“What? No! I can’t even…” Hanzo’s kicked his feet a little, a weak attempt to get free. “Don’t use my flexibility against me!”

“It’s a good thing. If you cannot comfortably taste me…then why not taste yourself? What could it hurt?”

Hanzo glared at him for a long time, then huffed. “You’re lucky my body moves easily.”

“Flexible. You can say flexible.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to protest, his words smothered when Kuai Liang pushed him so his own cock skated over his tongue. He immediately coughed around himself, reflex forcing him, but he immediately calmed, eyes closing as he focused. It was a strange sensation to have a cock on his tongue as his cock was sucked, only to remember that he was the one providing the cock to himself.

“So much about you is just fun to watch, Hanzo. I adore everything about you, absolutely everything.” Hands roaming, Kuai Liang pressed kisses to whatever he could reach, but his eyes never left the spectacle of his lover sucking his own cock.

It was too much. Feeling himself in so many ways, knowing that Kuai Liang was watching the whole thing…he didn’t know he enjoyed being watched so much until now. He knew the position was a large part of it, but he also felt that his blush coaxed much of his blood to his head, making him woozy with embarrassment and pleasure.

There was no way for him to communicate, no way for him to express that he was about to finish. All he could do was huff loudly through his nose, quivering as it all built into the final, hard orgasm. Unfortunately, the position and the contraction of certain muscles did not result in a peaceful, comfortable completion.

Kuai Liang immediately twisted out of the way at Hanzo’s loud grunt, offering a steadying hand when Hanzo unfolded himself, flopping into the grass. “Are you-”

“Damned hellspawn…” Hanzo hissed, a hand pressing to his side. “I do believe I pulled something.”

Kuai Liang huffed suddenly through his nose, mouth shifting strangely before he spoke. “Not quite as flexible as I thought, then?”

“Your continued entertainment in all the suffering you put me through makes me want to stop visiting.”

“You can try to break up with me, but I believe you’d miss me too much.” Kuai Liang stretched out beside him, carefully pressing his hand to the sore spot, starting to massage gently. “I love you, Master Hasashi.”

“Get my pants back on for me and fetch Eiji. He has medical training. And if you are not discrete as you fetch him, I’m never going to help you orgasm again.”

“Cruel but fair.” Kuai Liang bowed his head, reaching out for the pants. “Eiji will want to know how you sustained the injury, you know.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
